


Возрастные трудности

by Riakon



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Detectives, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Плохие парни ищут особенного мальчика. Дэдпул ищет Спайдермена.





	Возрастные трудности

**Author's Note:**

> Эту прекрасную часть я начала год назад. Надеюсь, порнушка не попортилась за это время)  
Уважаемый Уэйди (https://vk.com/izyuuuum) спасибо за то, что так вдохновляете меня!

У них совершенно точно нет какого-то расписания встреч, просто такое иногда случается, что два героя — а Уэйд всё же привык считать себя таковым, с подачи некоторых лиц — пересекаются на одной из крыш высотных зданий для болтовни ни о чём.   
Время от времени, когда на Спайди находит желание поболтать с ним, или же просто, если так случается, что чуйка их обоих приводит в один и тот же квартал. Миссии по спасению людей иногда работают подобным образом — это, конечно, не значит, что Дэд выслеживает Паука.

«Так, присматриваем», — соглашается с такой постановкой вопроса Жёлтый.

«Время от времени. То примерно каждый день. Раза по четыре», — насмешничает Белый.

— А ну цыц, — фыркает Дэдпул, подходя к зависшему на краю здания Спайдермену, и присаживается рядом.

— Хэй, красавчик, не хочешь ли затусить с самым крутым чуваком в нашей деревне? — Уэйд игриво двигает бровями, зная, что через спандекс всё равно очень плохо видно, но Паук догадается.

— Я селфцестом не занимаюсь, — фыркает весело Паук, подбирая ноги под себя.

— Это ты не можешь знать наверняка, — Уэйд грозит ему пальцем, точно зная — во вселенной где пересеклись все человеки-пауки случалось всякое. Настолько всякое, что его герою об этом лучше и не догадываться.

Хотя, вот он сам прекрасно знает чем занимаются все Дэдпулы каждой вселенной и ничего.

«Да просто это ты ёбнутый, ну», — закатывает глаза белый.

«Да, а у парнишки может быть детская травма!» — браво кидается грудью на амбразуру Жёлтый, стараясь уберечь Паучка от слишком длинного языка Уэйд.

— Он же не ребёнок, — фыркает тот, качая головой.

— Опять голоса? — понимающий опрос заставляет встрепенуться и кивнуть. Спайди никогда не спрашивал откуда они взялись, не предлагал сходить к доктору и исправить это, и вообще просто принял саму информацию, что в голове Уэйда немного больше, чем один лишь Уэйд настолько спокойно, что одним этим фактом можно было начать список «за что я люблю человека-Паука».

«Длинный список получится», — хихикает жёлтый.

«Прям как наш член», — хохмит белый, но Уэйд пропускает все эти ремарки мимо.

— Слышал, сегодня праздник, — замечает Спайди и кивает на небольшой пакет из неплохого места, где подают тако. — Есть желание со мной отпраздновать?

— Это нам? То есть ты... ты помнишь когда у старины Пула день рождение? — вскидывается Уэйд, цепким движением забирая пакет и делая большой глоток обнаружившейся там колы.

— Ну да,- пожимает плечами Паук так, словно для него это вообще ничего не значит, — проблема? 

— Никаких, Мистер Идеальный! — радостно заявляет Уэйд, и задумчиво смотрит на то, как тот закатывает маску снизу, чтобы было удобно кусать тако.

Со своим Уэйд расправляется слишком быстро, и при виде того, как красивые губы растягиваются вокруг хрустящей лепёшки, внутри всё начинает звенеть первыми искрами возбуждения.

«Фудпорно должно выглядеть именно так», — восхищённо замечает Жёлтый, и они с Белым полностью с этим согласны.

Язык слизывающий пролившийся на руку соус следует запретить как оружие массового поражения, ведь голова совсем перестаёт работать от такого зрелища, хотя они даже о чём-то говорят.

Уэйд вовсе не контролирует нить разговора, настолько увлечённо рассматривает красивые жесты, прежде, чем понимает — ну так больше нельзя.

«Действительно, это же почти насилие над собой!» — возмущается Жёлтый.

«А ты ему предложи, чтобы не было насилием», — флегматично заявляет Белый, и Уэйд замирает.

Звучит как хорошая идея. Быть посланным раз, но чётко — это прекрасно.

— Дэдпул, с тобой всё в порядке? — обеспокоенный голос парня заставляет вздрогнуть и отвлечься от своих мыслей.

— Да, я просто слишком стар для всего этого дерьма, — покорно замечает наёмник, разводя руками. — Что уж тут поделаешь.

— У тебя всего лишь день рождения, тупица, — хмыкает Спайди и качает головой. Ты вовсе не старый.

— О, детка-конфетка, может тогда в честь лучшего праздничка дядюшки Пула и поцелуйчиком угостишь? — умильно спрашивает Уэйд, вытягивая губы «уточкой» так, что спандекс маски чётко очерчивает их контур.

Он ждёт посыла по стандартному маршруту, когда замечает как внимательно осматривает его Спайди.

«Смотри, уродец, а он всерьёз раздумывает над этим предложением», — проговаривает Белый насмешливо.

«Да не, он просто думает о том как бы нас покрасивее отшить», — парирует Жёлтый, находя самое логичное объяснение затяжному молчанию.

— Цыц! — бормочет Дэдпул, чувствуя себя особенно уязвимым в этот момент. — Паучок, ты просто забыл слова, да? Но это ничего, мы подскажем, начиналось с «иди ты...»

— Согласен, — обрывает его Спайдермен, приподнимая край своей маски.

«Послышалось!»

«Показалось!» — синхронно заявляют Белый и Жёлтый.

— Повтори-ка, — просит Уэйд, полагая что теперь точно хорошо расслышит своего обожаемого Паучка, но ответа не получает.

Вместо этого Спайди подходит к нему близко, настолько, что Пул готов визжать от восторга как малолетняя фанатка, и привстаёт на цыпочки, подсовывая пальцы под край маски и сдвигая их вверх. 

Их губы совершенно невероятным образом соприкасаются, и внутренняя фанатка в голове Пула падает в обморок от счастья, когда рот Паучка приоткрывается в ответ на касание языка. Его губы мягкие и немного влажные из-за спандекса, но всё равно невероятно приятные на вкус, а проворный язычок касается всех чувствительных местечек во рту Уэйда, словно они делают это не в первый раз, и уже одного этого более чем достаточно, чтобы заставить мужчину застонать.

От звука Паучок пытается отстраниться, но слишком поздно — Уэйд уже подхватывает его под округлые ягодицы одной рукой, без усилий поднимая так, чтобы им было удобнее целоваться. Ни звука протеста, пока Уэйд сминает нежные губы в усиливающемся поцелуе, исследует горячий рот напористо, но игриво едва касается найденных чувствительных точек и посасывает юркий язычок.

От поцелуя у Уэйда встаёт так крепко, что, кажется, ткань не выдержит напора и порвётся в стратегически важном месте, но даже такой казус не смог бы заставить остановиться и перестать прижимать сидящего на его руке Паучка к стене, трахая сладкий, податливый рот языком. И он уже точно знает на что будет дрочить весь последующий год по нескольку раз на дню.

— ... тяжёлый, — едва слышно выдыхает ему в рот Спайди, вынуждая оторваться от этих умопомрачительно прекрасных губ.

— Что? 

«Поздравляю, Уилсон, у тебя голос такой хриплый, словно ты не целовался с Пауком, а как минимум ему отсасывал!» — вписывается в паузу Желтый.

«А это мысль», — лениво замечает Белый, и Уэйд едва не пропускает слова Человека-Паука.

— Поставь меня, я тяжёлый, — бормочет Спайди несколько смущённо, но Пул не собирается уступать, особенно после такого синхронного одобрения идеи Белым и Жёлтым.

— Если я тебя поставлю, мой членистоногий друг, то я настаиваю на том, чтобы ты дал мне пять минут на перекур! — торжественно заявляет он, и парень недоумённо переспрашивает:

— На что?

Но Дэдпул уже устраивает его твёрдо на ногах и нащупывает чужой член через спандекс, и опускается на колени, обхватывая его губами. Спайди издаёт умопомрачительный звук и в голове наёмника эта идея получает приз «идеи года» с трёх сторон.

Твёрдый член парня просится наружу, но раздевать Паучка не с руки, поэтому всё, что делает Пул это стимулирует его рукой и губами прямо через ткань, чувствуя, как собственный член под костюмом истекает смазкой, и ему хватит не больше десятка движений, чтобы липким и мокрым возвращаться домой.

Но всё это потом, не сейчас — сейчас у него точно есть дела поважнее. Одно из них такое тяжёлое, упругое, горячее — даже через ткань чувствуется насколько член Паучка хорош.

«Хочу его выебать», — с невероятной нежностью заявляет Жёлтый.

«Не-не-не, дать ему выебать нас — вот это прям тема», — не соглашается Белый.

— Идите вы оба, — буркает Уэйд прежде, чем через спандекс обхватить горячую плоть губами, сжимая упругие ягодички Спайди в пальцах, проминая их. 

Было бы отлично, если бы сейчас удалось стащить маску и дать Человеку-пауку зарыться в волосы и грубо, жёстко потянуть за них, вынуждая прижаться к члену ближе, но и просто ладони на затылке достаточно, чтобы стало совсем хорошо.

— Чёрт, — сладкое шипение сверху заставляет Уэйда встрепенуться и поднять глаза. 

«Стянуть его маску тоже было бы кайфово», — задумчиво констатирует Белый, и Уэйд с ним согласен как никогда, потому что одного искажённого желанием рта ему определённо недостаточно, и наёмник очень хочет видеть всё.

— Ладно-ладно, детка, — шепчет он, и стягивает спандекс, но не с головы стоящего перед ним супергероя, а с его члена.

Обычное белое бельё с лёгкостью спускается, давая, наконец, обхватить губами головку и приласкать чувствительную щелочку уретры языком, вырывая из Спайди задушенные всхлипы. Тот прикрывает красивый рот кулаком, не стряхивая ладонь с затылка Уэйда.

Властным жестом Паук вдавливает его в себя, и, словно испугавшись собственной настойчивости, убирает руку, стоит только податься, принять красивый и горячий член до самой гортани.

«Он думает, что принуждает нас?» — изумляется Жёлтый.

«Парень просто не знает что такое настоящее принуждение», — фыркает в ответ Белый, когда Уэйд ловит руку и возвращает её обратно, снимаясь с члена и облизывая влажные губы и утирает слюну:

— Ты можешь жёстче, красавчик — мне нравится твой настрой, — мурлычет он, прежде чем снова вернуться к прерванному занятию.

— Я слишком... слишком... — Спайди бормочет, задыхаясь, явно теряя нить разговора от того, как Уэйд придавливает тяжёлую плоть языком к нёбу и сглатывает, вынуждая головку тереться о гортань. — Ох, блять!

С этим утверждением нельзя не согласиться, и, пускай даже собственный стояк в штанах просто чудовищно мешает, а он всё-таки не отвлекается. Жажда почувствовать горячее, терпкое семя на языке настолько велико, что Уэйд совершенно не в силах сдержаться. 

Он раскачивается, продолжая сжимать ладонями ягодицы и буквально трахает себя в рот чужим членом, не дожидаясь того, как Спайди примется посылать бёдра ему навстречу.

— Стой! Стой ты!... Опасно! — шумно выдыхает Паучок, и останавливает Уэйда, отстраняет его сильным, уверенным жестом. Не будь у того сверхсилы едва ли ему удалось заставить раздухарившегося, вошедшего во вкус в самом буквальном значении этого выражения, Дэдпула остановиться.

— что такое, крошка? — хриплым голосом спрашивает он, пока регенерация не залечивает легкое ощущение простуды в горле.

— Я могу травмировать тебя, — наконец признаётся Спайди, — я ведь сильнее чем люди и...

От такой умилительной заботы о собственном здоровье Уэйд не в состоянии удержать нежную насмешку.

— Детка-конфетка, чтобы ты действительно травмировал меня, тебе надо нечто большее, чем твой сладкий, славный член в моей глотке. Вот если ты задумаешь заставить меня сделать глубокий минет пистолету, а потом выстрелишь — вот это будет травмирующе, но не смертельно. Тут, понимаешь, такое дело — меня убить нельзя.

— Зато причинить боль — можно, — не соглашается Паучок и вздрагивает, стоит устроить ладонь на его члене.

— Не этим, красавчик, — хмыкает Дэдпул, прижимаясь колкой щекой к нежной крайней плоти.

— С чего ты взял? — недоумённо спрашивает парнишка, и Уэйд замолкает на миг.

«Потому что кто угодно красивее человека с полупрожёванной, полупереваренное картошкой пропечённой на углях вместо кожи», — хочется ответить, но это убьёт всё возбуждение, так что Уэйд только усмехается и загадочно выдаёт:

— Дэдпульи инстинкты.

— И как, выручают? — бормочет едва слышно Спайди, и его голос ломается, стоит только оставить чувственный поцелуй на самой головке.

— Ты даже не представляешь как, — хмыкает Пул, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию.

Член двигается во рту беспощадно быстро и так прекрасно, что несмотря на полное отсутствие стимуляции Уэйд готов кончить прямо в своём костюме, безбожно пачкая его изнутри.

Паучок доверяется ему, позволяя себе даже потрахивать изредка, пока сам Уэйд жёстко двигает его бёдрами и открывает пошире рот, расслабляя горло, чтобы не травмировать парня.

Вкус семени оседает на языке и Уэйд вылизывает его.

«Ты, словно псина, которой кинули лакомую кость», — насмешничает Белый, но Уэйд вообще-то с ним полностью согласен — он и есть псина, и вылизывает истекающий семенем член без стеснения глотая его.

— Охуенный подарок на день рождения, Спайди, — улыбается он сыто, довольно, поднимаясь с колен.

— Не весь, — тихо отзывается тот, совсем слабым после оргазма голосом и устраивает ладонь на члене Уэйда через ткань.

«Какой позор», — тянет Жёлтый, ведь буквально в следующую секунду он, задыхаясь, спускает так и не вынув член и пачкая всё-таки свой живот и ноги под тканью.

— Ох, чёрт, — жаркий шёпот Спайди накрывает с головой, а властный и страстный поцелуй, в котором его рот становится территорией другого парня, вынуждает Уэйда заскулить.

Паучок, словно поставил себе целью вылизать всю свою сперму с губ и языка, и ему удаётся это — он опустошает Уэйда дважды, и эмоционально тот готов распластаться под обтянутыми в спандекс ногами и умолять придавить его.

Вот только супергерой слишком хороший для подобного, так что, Уэйд лишь делает шаг назад, стоит Пауку остановиться, и хмыкает:

— Да, этот подарок точно лучше. Но преступность сама себя не поймает, да, дорогуша?

— Однозначно, — соглашается парень, оправляя костюм так, что даже не заметно, что тут что-то произошло. — Ты в порядке?

— Более чем, — ухмыляется Уэйд, игнорируя лютое желание попросить — нет, потребовать! — добавки. — Ты делаешь охуенные подарки, мистер-охуенчик, так что моя благодарность не знает границ! За сим, я позволю себе откланяться.

Изобразить реверанс на подгибающихся от пережитого оргазма ногах удаётся плохо, но Уэйд всё равно пытается, и, впервые, сам уходит от Паука, просто чтобы не навредить тому.

Всё-таки одно дело медленно склонять к сексу и ближнему знакомству, а другое — вынуждать. Ему настолько не нравится бьющаяся в голове мысль — можно скрутить Паука и продолжить без его воли, что Дэдпул прыгает вниз, цепляясь катаной за край здания, и бежит подальше, игнорируя её. 

И всё-таки, несмотря на смазанную концовку его подарка, нельзя сказать что Уэйд Уилсон не доволен как слон, ведь это будет самый, что ни на есть наглый пиздёж.

День рождения всё-таки точно удался!

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8


End file.
